


Seduction Schemes

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Haken where Hakyeon seduces Jaehwan via blindfold dance, for VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Schemes

The first few seconds of his seduction scheme goes swimmingly as Hakyeon lets himself down on the cool wooden floor in one smooth movement, kneeling and bending back with careful precision, listening to Jaehwan's uneven breathing and Hakyeon knows he's won.

The problem is getting back up: his knees had locked and his lower back is doing that thing again where it hurts like a screaming motherfucker--maybe Hakyeon should have been more diligent with his warm-ups instead of thinking of the rapid staccato of Jaehwan's heartbeat whenever Hakyeon gets too close to him--and now he feels ridiculous and IN PAIN and unsexy as hell.

Someone lifts the blindfold off, Jaehwan is on his knees (and Hakyeon's heartbeat goes rapid-fire, touché) and Jaehwan says: "Hyung, stop trying to make me laugh." Yet Jaehwan cradles the back of Hakyeon's neck and bends down to kiss him deep--

("Pervert," Hakyeon breathes against Jaehwan's mouth, wriggling at the feel of Jaehwan's hand creeping under the hem of Hakyeon's black shirt, and Jaehwan just smiles at him and does not say sorry.)


End file.
